A Conscience To Rely On
by ByeByeForever
Summary: After the Volturi kills one of your loved ones, you try to ignore it. But not Bella vanAllen. When the Volturi offers her, Alice and Jasper a place in the Volturi she accepts hoping to somehow get revenge, but she finds herself falling in love...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Read and review my stories,

And I'll read and review back to you

Lavender is lilac,

And I'm not a liar,

Although I wrote this fanfic,

The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

(A/N: I need at least 10 reviews to continue to the next chapter.)

A Conscience to Rely On 

Summary: After the Volturi kills one of your loved ones, you try to ignore it. But not Bella van Allen. When the Volturi offers her, Alice and Jasper a place in the Volturi, she accepts, hoping to somehow get revenge. But she finds herself falling in love with one of the Volturi…

* Flashback *

_Renee and Charlie Swan. _When I was abandoned by my original parents, they took me in and cared for me like my parents should have. I loved them greatly. They changed me when I was 18. Then came the event that changed everything. One of the Volturi guards had caught Charlie with a werewolf friend. Since Caius despised werewolves, Charlie was executed. Renee had many vampire friends with special talents. She planned to overthrow the Volturi as revenge but Aro found out and she was executed too. Their blood-curdling screams were horrible to hear. I was just happy that I wouldn't have to live without them. That I would be executed next. But the Volturi let me go. Aro said that I was completely innocent. And from then on, I absolutely _despised_ the Volturi.

* End of Flashback *

Now my best friends are Alice and Jasper van Allen and I live with them in Port Angeles, Washington. My power is called "sponge" since I absorb other vampires' powers. So far, I can read and manipulate minds, manipulate relationships and your emotions, see the future, read any thought you've ever had, make an illusion of pain, take away your senses, sense relationships, can track very well and I have a mental and physical shield. I have long, wavy auburn hair with brown highlights. My eyes are golden brown. My eyebrows are perfectly shaped and my eyelashes are long, black and elegantly fit my eyes to make me more feminine and attractive than I already am. I have a perfectly shaped nose and naturally rose-petal pink lips that perfectly fit my heart shaped face. I have a slender body with curves in all the right places. Alice and I absolutely love shopping. So when we heard of a shopping week in Italy, we started to pack our bags in our Louis Vuitton and Chanel suitcases. They were opening a new mall where you could find any and every designer clothes and fashion line. New designers were going to be there and some popular would be there, giving out one of a kind clothing. We booked a five star hotel suite and took a private jet to Italy. After Alice, Jasper and I settled in our magnificent suite, we decided to go see the sights. Then I noticed the Volturi's castle, not too far away. As we were passing by it, three guards grabbed us and brought us into the castle. "Let me go…" I warned. "The Volturi have requested you." he replied. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." I said as I started to inflict the illusion of pain on him. He let me go and fell to the ground. I did the same to the other two guards. I started to walk toward The Hall of the Volturi. "Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked. "I want to see what they want." I replied. "Ok, just don't say anything that will make them angry. I know you hate them, but they'll execute you if they want to." Alice warned. "That's not true. I have the sponge power. I could overthrow them all if I wanted to. Seven to one." I told her. Soon, I was staring at Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. "Isabella, how nice to see you again." Aro said. "It's not nice at all to see you." I replied coldly. "And call me Bella." "Now, now, no need to get feisty. I _so_ wanted to punch him in the face. "What do you want from me?" I questioned. "Why did you feel the need to send your guards to bring me here?" Aro stood up from his throne. "Bella, we've noticed you have one of the rarest and most powerful talents known to vampire existence. Won't you please consider joining the Volturi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hey everyone, I'm am completely sorry for this plagiarizing streak Akilah is doing and everything. I just found out that she stole two stories. She stole Lost Angel which was VainVamp's.(IzzyVolturi) and maybe more. She also stole my disclaimer which was wrong because when I wanted to use hers, it was out of the question and I had to make my own but when I make my own, she can suddenly use mine. . Well school's about to start and Akilah has a lot of explaining to do. I'll tell her to take down all of the stories. I had no idea she did this. Oh and I'm leaving fan fiction. I'm just a crappy writer and there's nothing I can do about it. Well that's it I guess.


End file.
